The rogue destiny
by Sul786
Summary: Obi Wan takes his first steps into becoming the a Knight . When he is sent on a mission without his master, doubt seeps into his usualy calm manner. With rogue Jedi and ancient sith lords, obi wan faces his biggest test yet, can he hold to the jedi way?


**Jedi Apprentice: Set after book 18. **

**This is my first document, not really sure if its in the same style as the books were written, but I guess that's what this is all about. Feedback welcome. **

Lightning struck like a hungry snake, piercing the ground in one quick motion before retreating back into the depths of the dark night sky, leaving behind a sharp static smell. Rain fell as if it was the clouds' blood and thunder boomed in manic laughter.

In this treacherous weather Obi-wan fought desperately to recall his Jedi training and with it the calm feeling of nothingness, lost in the greater entity of the force. His lightsabre hissed in the rain and cast an indigo blue light in the barren landscape, he felt lost in the enormity and claustrophobic oppressiveness of the dark. Try as he might focus eluded him, taunting him and causing him to feel great shame at his failure to surrender his will to the force, a fundamental part of Jedi training. He knew that he must not try to force himself into surrendering but rather let go. He fumbled in his pocket for the stone Qui-Gon had given him years ago, as he touched it, peace flooded his soul, the words of the Jedi code flowed through him, his heart beating in time with the words:

_There is no emotion; there is peace._

_There is no ignorance; there is knowledge._

_There is no passion; there is serenity._

_There is no death; there is __the Force._

Suddenly he found beauty in the arc of the lightning, the rain seemed to cleanse him of emotion and the thunder deafened the malicious words of his self-berating. He stood there transfixed and in awe, momentarily forgetting his predicament. Then as if he were plunged into ice cold water reality struck him. With his new found calm, he strode through the storm of Kamino and sought out his quarry. Qui-Gon had been unwell, he claimed to be having disturbing visions and took to meditating in the room of a thousand fountains on his own. The ever-wise Yoda sensed the frustration in Obi-wan at his masters lack of response and therefore thought that a mission accompanying another Jedi master would soothe his restlessness. The mission had been simple, to accompany Adi-Galia and Siri to track down a rogue Jedi, who had abandoned the order some time ago, but secretly constructed a new lightsabre from crystals of the evil ancient Sith planet of Korriban. The mission briefing said that the Jedi was an ex-knight, but was not especially strong in the force, his own short-comings and lack of progress caused him to leave the order. He then became bitter at the order and blamed their methods of teaching for his lack of potency in the force, he searched for holocrons that could help him become stronger in the force. His search led him to the abandoned Jedi Academy of North Telos, here he found a log of the ancient librarian Atris. From her log he learned of the tale of Revan and Malak and of how Revan took an ancient Siths lightsabre and became invinsible. Crazed by his lust for power, the Rogue Jedi, Rex-Kun, travled to Korriban, he searched for ancient sith relics, but instead found a crystal cave near the Ancient Sith Academy. This cave was steeped in evil, he became corrupted and twisted, until he became a slave of the dark-side. The lightsabre he now wielded contained a unique structure believed to have been discovered by the ancient Sith. This allowed for greater power and lighter weight. Slowly the lightsabre took ahold of the rogue Jedi until all that was left was a mere shadow of what he used to be. The mission stated that they were not to engage him under any circumstances, they were to track him down so that the masters, including Yoda, could move in. The masters hoped to retrieve the lightsabre and examine the structure and then, in a way, to exorcise it of evil.

Obi-wan had arrived at the planet with Master Galia and her apprentice, also his occasional friend Siri. They had tracked Rex-Kun to Kamino where he had hoped to plan the creation of a clone lightsabre for himself. Obi-wan had been caught unawares whilst outside, examining the force currents, he had been suddenly engaged in a quick lightsabre battle. The sheer speed and strength behind each blow Rex-Kun had delivered had shocked and irritated Obi-wan, who considered himself a more than fair swordsman. The opponents form was aggressive and un-artful, relying on the pace and strength of the blows rather than any real technique, Obi-wan had swapped from his usual defensive form to a more aggressive form, only to be hurled back from a bolt of force lightning shot through the opponents sabre. It was as if it were a force conductor! That was when panic and terror had seeped into his unpenetrable Jedi focus, he wavered and was punished by a brutal kick that renedered him unconcious. Curiously, Rex-kun had not killed him, but when Obi-wan woked up he found himself staring down a sheer cliff face from about of about 1000ft. He had been placed on a ledge, presumably to fall and die. It was then that Obi-wan had regained his composure and set off after Rex-Kun.

He deactivated his lightsabre, prefering stealth, he knew he should contact Adi-Galia, but something, which he suspected was his pride, stopped him. He bore the thought shamefully but knew that he refused to be bested by an ex-Knight, even if he did have a more than ordinary blade. He proceeded carefully through the rocky terrain. He had been scouting on the far side of Kamino, a long way away from civilisation.

There was a sudden flash of lightning which temporarily revaled his surroundings, there, standing 10ft away from him was a figure of about 6ft in height with broad sloping shoulders. It was wearing a black cloak made of expensive material embroidered at the bottom in gold with strange runes. The figure made slow deliberate movements and removed his cloak, to reveal an outfit similar to that of the jedi garb, except it was fashioned out of a diffeent material and was black in colour. It wore deadly looking gauntlets with images of a strange winged serpentine creatures, similar to that of Naboo myth, fashioned upon them in silver. His boots were also black, but tipped with durasteel. As lightning struck again, it revealed the features of the man, he had shoulder length black hair that was hung loose, but over the face was a mask similar to that of the legendary Darth Nihilus. The man emanated an aura of evil, and looked every bit an ancient sith lord. Obi-wan at once realised that this was his foe and quarry, but with this knowledge worry again began to try and penetrate his focus. _Why did I not sense his presence in the force? Surely it would have created a disturbance? Is it my lack of focus or aptitude in the force? I could have walked straight into him! _But he focussed his will and banished those thoughts, with a resigned expression on his face Obi-wan ignited his lightsabre and began to circle Rex-Kun.

**Well its not Harry Potter, but I think its OK, sorry, this chapter focussed on setting the scene and history rather than action, promise next one will hopefully contain more d****ialogue and action. **


End file.
